Free Falling
by I Kinda Love Books
Summary: Meet Tris: a successful broadway actress with a dark past who lives in the big apple with her best friend Christina. When looking for a new agent, will she just find an agent? Or will she find a friend? A boyfriend? Meet Four: The agent with trust issues and a bad past. He meets his new client and sparks go flying. What will happen?
1. Introduction

Free Falling Chappter 1

**Tris Pov**

I'm not your normal 20 year old. Let's get that straight right at the beginning. I am a Broadway actress, but I'm also a high school dropout. I didn't just quit school for no reason though. No, I had my reasons. My parents were never around while I was growing up. They were always traveling for work or visiting my brother Caleb at his fancy boarding school in London. Even if they were at home, they might as well have not been. I moved out of there as soon as I could. My 18th birthday. It's not like I had any friends or family there, that I cared about at least. The one thing that I will be forever grateful to them for is giving me money for singing, dancing, and acting lessons. I've been taking them since I was 8. So, enough about the past, I tend not to dwell on that. Onto the present.

~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull up to my apartment complex in the taxi I caught 20 minutes ago. I pay and tip the taxi driver and head up to the 30th floor of the building I'm in.

"I'm home!" I yell to my roommate Christina.

I don't get an answer so she must be at that audition for Hollister she was talking about. Christina is a very accomplished model. She's done shoots for about anyone and everyone high up in the modeling industry.

Since she's not home I decide to go to the gym. Besides my apartment, the gym is probably my favorite place in the building. I'm there at least once every day. Unless it's tech week. Then I barely have time to even eat! Let alone use the gym or go home for purposes besides sleep. Suddenly my phone dings and takes me out of my thoughts. I see a reminder: Meeting with new agency! 1:30 p.m at Dauntless Agency **(I just kinda made that up XD) **Holy crap! It's 1:15! I run down the showers, shower, and put nice-ish clothes on with minimal makeup. I run to the front of my apartment building, hail a cab and am on my way. I pay and tip quickly. I take a look at the building. It's HUGE! I walk in the glass double doors and brace myself for this meeting.

**Sorry for the short first chapter! I was just writing this to start off the story! So thank you for reading this.**

**I'm going to start off introducing myself. Hello readers of fanfiction! I am the author of this soon to be story. I am a teenager and I love rock/ alternative music, books, and youtube! And writing obviously. I'm not going to reveal my name yet, but I guarantee that you will by the end of this story. I also plan on keeping this story going for a while. So unless you stop reading, YOURE STUCK WITH MY LONGGGG AN's hehehehe.**

**Okay, byeeee my lovelies!**

**~ I Kinda Love Books**


	2. Meeting Mr Eaton

Free Falling

**Tris POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE NOVEL. I ONLY OWN ANY OC'S I MIGHT INPUT. (I FORGOT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER SO THIS IS FOR BOTH CHAPTERS)**

_Recap: … and brace myself for the meeting_

As I'm riding the elevator up to the 6th floor, where the agent I'm meeting is, I'm shaking and my palms are sweaty. My last agent was… creepy to say the least. His name was Eric and he had greasy black hair, sleeve tattoos, and too many piercings to count. The elevator dings signaling that it has stopped on the floor I need to be on. I step out straight into a beautiful dark grey office. It's clean and simple with glossy black floors.

"I can see that you like my office." A man's voice says.

"It's beautiful." I say in awe.

"Thank you, I worked really hard on it! My name's Uriah by the way." The man- Uriah says.

I turn around and actually see Uriah for the first time. He's tall with tan skin and dark brown eyes. "I'm Tris." I answer politely.

"Ah, okay you're here for the appointment with ." he tells me.

"Yes, I am. Can you show me to his office?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course." He says.

Uriah leads me to the door behind his desk and takes me though a lot of twists and turns in hallways that all look the same to me. I wonder how he finds anything.

We finally end up at a big black door that says FOUR in big, bolded letters.

"Here you are Four Eatons office." Uriah says.

"Thanks." I say.

_**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**_

I walk through the door to the office. I am surprised to see a just as beautiful office. Maybe even more beautiful. There are the same dark grey walls and black flooring. That's where the differences stop. There are many tall bookshelves lining one wall and one wall is just a huge window. The room is breathtaking. Then I see Four standing, his back facing me, at the window. I clear my throat and he turns around.

"You must be Tris." His voice is deep and authoritative.

"That I am." I respond.

He motions for me to sit down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. As I get closer to the desk and him, I get a better look at what he looks like. He has short, dark brown hair, a chiseled jaw, a small amount of stubble, and captivating dark blue eyes.

"So, why do you think you should be part of Dauntless?" he asks.

"I think I have a pretty impressive résumé and can do well in important auditions and deal with the media as well as possible with the situation at hand." I respond confidently, but not cockily.

"Do you happen to have a video of your performance? Just so we know what you can do." He asks.

Surely enough I had a video on my phone. He showed no emotion while watching it. After the video ended there was silence for a while and I was growing anxious. He took a deep breath

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEk! Sorry for that *composes myself* I am in love with fetus FourTris. Like yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss. Anyways, so you don't have to hear me rant about FourTris. Im going to thank you for all the views of my story! I also can't believe that I only posted this yesterday and it already has 3 follows! Anyways I would like to personally thank**_** Trisaba Daph Ride 464 **_**in this AN for her amazing review so go check out her profile and stories!**

**BYE MY LOVELIES,**

**I Kinda Love Books**


	3. Just Friends?

**Free Falling**

TRIS POV

_Recap: Welcome to Dauntless._

"Really! Thank you so much! Oh my gosh, you won't regret this I promise you." I squeal.

"I hope not." Four says.

I look into his beautiful eyes again and say. "Neither do I. Do you know if I could stay here and discuss some stuff? I promised my roommate that I would leave the apartment for her and her boyfriend for an hour or two."

"Okay." He says unsurely.

"Are you sure? Because if it's a problem, I can just walk around and stuff." I ramble on.

"No I'm sure that its okay." He affirms.

We talk for about an hour and a half. I'm really excited to be a part of this agency.

"Nice meeting you Tris." Four says.

"Likewise." I reply. I check my watch and its 5:00 pm "Oh my god! I'm so sorry for keeping you for, like four hours. I should get going!" I realize.

"I was actually wondering if you would mind going with me to the new deli a few blocks away?" he says, as if he wasn't sure of what he wanted to say.

FOUR POV

Oh god! What did I just do? Stupid Four! **(AN: I'm not going to call him by his real name until he tells tris… SORRY *ducks to avoid people throwing pineapples*)**

"Sure." She answers. I almost squeal in excitement. Whoa, did I just almost SQUEAL? I sound like my friends girlfriend, Christina.

"Great, let's go." I reply smoothly, I hope.

We talk a lot about ourselves on the way there. I learn that Tris graduated NYU with a major in musical theatre and that her old agent worked at Factionless Agency. I'm glad that she got out of there, I've heard that the people there are kind of sketchy even though they're okay agents.

Why am I so protective of her? I've known her for a couple hours! My girlfriend, Lauren, and I had known each other for three months before we started dating and even during the two years we've been dating, I've never felt this way.

I'm jolted out of my trance by Tris snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Tris jokingly yells in my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I stutter, blushing. God, what's happening to me! I have a famous girlfriend back at my apartment who told me that she "couldn't wait to show me a present tonight." This morning I couldn't wait. Now, instead of being there, I'm here with Tris; beautiful, talented Tris and we're going to a friendly dinner. I've never been this nice to a client! What's wrong with me?

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**

I had a great time with Tris last night, just to come home to see my "present" still waiting to try to seduce me into sleeping with her. She is delusional. I've denied sexual advances in our relationship because I'm saving myself for someone I really love, someone like Tris. Though, with my luck she has a boyfriend, maybe even a husband for all I know! While here I am 22 and in a relationship that's going nowhere and I think the girl I'm with is disgusting to even peck on the cheek.

I go down to the gym in my apartment building to clear my head. While I'm down there I see an unexpected face…

**AN: OOOOOOOHHHH CLIFFY! Sorry about the lack of updates! I've had school this week and my teachers were being bitchy and giving a lot of homework… even though you probably don't care… ANYWHOOOOO thanks for all the greatly appreciated positive reviews and favorites and follows and I just FRIGGING LOVE ANYONE WHO EVEN READS THIS! **

**I'm going to start doing questions at the end of my chappies! The first to get the question right gets a shoutout at the beginning of the next chappie.**

**Question: What is Tris' full name?**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELIES!**

**I Kinda Love Books.**


	4. Apartments and Dinners

**Free Falling**

**I have changed tris's age. She is now 23 and Four is 25**

FOUR POV

_RECAP: I see an unexpected face…_

"Christina?" I ask.

"Yes Four?" she responds, sarcastically.

"Since when do you live in this apartment building? I would've noticed you by now if you'd lived here for a while." I feel like I'm interrogating her.

"I just moved in with my friend Tris! I absolutely love this building! It's new, modern, chic… have you met Trissy by the way? I'm sure that she'd love you." Chris keeps talking but I don't hear what she's saying. She lives with Tris? Possibly, there could be other people named Tris in New York, but I don't know so I ask her if it's **that **Tris.

"You know her? ERMERGHERD its fate! You guys are perfect for each other. Do you wanna come up and say hi? She's been dying to see this guy, but she won't tell me who it is and maybe… maybe she'll tell you! She said something about nice eyes and tall and I quote 'really smoking hot'" Chris says laughing. Is she talking about Uriah? I mean, I guess he's tall, and his girlfriend Marlene thinks he's hot and that his eyes are nice. Could it be him? If it is I hope she's ready for heartbreak…

"Yeah, I'll go up Chris." I finally respond.

She squeals and runs to get ready to take me up.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**

TRIS POV

I hear my phone and it jerks me out of trance about a certain guy with a number as a name. I read the text from Chrissy: _OMG TRISSY! I just ran into Four down here at the gym and he said that he knew you so he's coming upstairs! Be ready in 30! Luv ya, Chrissy._

What? Four's coming up here? Okay Tris get yourself together. I race to my room, and pick out a cute bright blue cropped sweater and black jeans. I hear the apartment's doorbell ring **(is that even a thing? hehe back to the story) **and I race to the front door. When I open it, I'm disappointed to only see Chrissy. She must've forgot her key again.

"Hey! I like your outfit. Why dressed so nicely?" she asks.

"You texted me saying Four's coming up in 30 be ready by then." I respond confused.

"Shit! I totally forgot. I will be back in 5!" she yells back to me while running down the hall.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**

About 5 minutes later, she's back with the person that I can't seem to get off of my mind, Four.

"Hello." I say. That seems to break whatever trance he was in.

"Hey" he says back.

We stand there in awkward silence until Chrissy comes out redressed and with new makeup on.

"Seeing as you two are just standing there awkwardly obviously thinking about making out with the other, I'm going to call Will and the rest of the gang; Uri, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Lynn, so we can all go eat dinner." she says, breaking the silence. I blush furiously but agree. Christina has always been one to speak her mind, to put it lightly. While she's on the phone I look at Four's eyes from the corner of my eye. They are a brilliant shade for dark blue, almost black, but if you look close and long enough, you can see a patch of bright blue in one of his eyes. Like an imperfection that makes them even more perfect.

"We're going to the usual place!" Chris yells from right next to me.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**

When we arrive at our usual place, The Star Diner, we see everyone else already sitting at a table waiting for us. Four goes over to say hi to Zeke and I follow Chris to where Marlene and Lynn have saved two spots, assumingly for us. We chat about random things like work, Marlene's a costume designer and Lynn is another agent at Dauntless, and clothes. Lynn and I talk mostly about work and leave the clothes talk to Mar and Chris. The waiter comes around and takes everyone's orders and I can't help but wonder how Four knows Zeke and I've either A) never met him or B) been sober enough to remember meeting him.

FOURS POV

I go over to Zeke when we walk in, but can't help glancing at Tris going over to Marlene and a girl who I work with, I think that her name is Lynn.

"So, have you and Lauren done anything yet?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" I whisper-yell.

"Why dude? She's really hot, and since she's a dancer, she must be really flexible." He says, his tone obviously suggestive.

"I don't know man, we just haven't yet." I say, implying that this is the end of that discussion.

The waiter takes our orders and we all have a great time. Laughing and talking, all while eating great food with our friends. All is well until I remember that I have to go home to Lauren tonight.

We pay for our meal and then head our separate ways. I walk back to the apartment building with Christina and Tris and we have a flowing conversation going until we reach my floor. I bid them goodnight and go to my apartment. I find Lauren sitting on our bed, trying to look seductive. I don't want anything to go too far, but I need human contact. So, we make out for about an hour and I guess I enjoy it. But, is it a bad thing that I was imagining that Lauren was Tris the whole time?

**OMG that chapter was 929 words. That is my longest chapter yet.**

**Shoutout to **_**blueraspberry-butterflies **_**she answer the QOTC right and left a super sweet comment so go check out her profile and stuff!**

**So this chapters question is not for a shoutout, but for me to get to know you guys better. So: what faction(s) would you be in?**

**I would be erudite and amity.**

**OOOOOOHHHHHH vote in my poll for this story please! I really need the answer to that question ASAP!**

**With Love and Fanfiction, I Kinda Love Books**


	5. The Girlfriend?

FREE FALLING

_**THIS DISCLAIMER IS FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY DIVERGENT CHARACTERS**_

_Recap: …I was imagining that Lauren was Tris the whole time?_

FOUR POV

I wake up to the sound of the door being slammed shut. It's probably Lauren, out to go find her flavor of the hour. I don't know why I stay with her; she cheats on me so much. I guess I'm just stupid enough to stay with her. I wake up completely and go to get ready to go to the gym. Maybe I'll see Tris there. Who knows?

**(Just a little insight into To-Four's head hehehe)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~**

TRIS POV

I wake up to my alarm yelling its annoying beeping noise. Thank god for sound- proof walls, because if Chris heard this every morning, I'd be a goner. I get ready to go the gym, my favorite place in the building besides bed of course, for my morning workout before I have to meet Four about an important audition. Maybe I'll see him at the gym.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**

I don't end up seeing Four at the gym until I'm walking out and so is he. We just end up taking a taxi to the agency together. We talk about pointless things on the way there. Conversation flows easily between us, as if we were old friends. When we get up to his floor, we talk to Uri for about five minutes before heading off to his office. When we get there I take a deep breath.

"They've been looking for a new Glinda since Kristin is getting ready for her new show, so I was wondering if you could set up an audition?" I ask. I wait for his reaction.

Five minutes later I'm still searching his face for some sort of answer. I still have nothing. He takes a breath and says "Okay. I'll call someone who I know is doing auditions for Wicked and set something up." I smile so wide that it hurts. I just want to kiss him right now! Whoa Tris, he's your agent and probably has a girlfriend and is one of your friends! You can't even think like that.

"Thank you so much Four! Oh god this is so exciting." I scream.

He smiles and I honestly think that my heart skips a beat.

"So Four, is there a reason that you are called 'Four' or do you just think it's cool?" I'm trying to downplay my curiosity, but I genuinely want to know.

"I don't really like my real name at all, so my friends started calling me Four because that was my high school football number. I even got some of my teachers calling me Four instead of my real name." He states. I notice that he doesn't say what his real name is and I respect his privacy and don't pry further into the topic.

"You played football? Were you any good?" I tease, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Yeah, but I had some big shoes to fill. I went to a boarding school in London and the quarterback before me, Caleb Prior, was apparently legendary." He says. Wait, Caleb Prior?

"Did you ever see pictures of this Caleb guy? I wanna see him!"

"I can search something up on the internet." And that's what he does. The pictures just further confirm that this is my brother, Caleb Prior. I didn't know that he played football. I guess I didn't care. I still don't, I haven't seen him since he left for school.

"Cool, I just thought that I knew him. The name sounded really familiar." I lie.

He looks at his watch and says the words that send my heart to my throat "God, it's 4:30! I need to get home, I promised my girlfriend that I'd take her out tonight."

"Okay, have fun. Who's your girlfriend by the way?" I inquire.

"Lauren Lentz. I don't know if you've ever heard of her, she's a dancer." He says as if he's just stating a fact.

"I've worked with her before." I state simply. I absolutely hated her. All she would talk about was how amazing her boyfriend, who I now know is Four, was. I also overheard her talking to another dancer, Molly, about this guy she had slept with. I know that it wasn't Four because she said that he was blonde and an inch taller than her.

"Cool, now I gotta go. I'll catch a taxi with you and we can go back to the building together." The way he says it is almost question like. I just nod. I can't say that I'm surprised that he has a girlfriend. I guess that I just hoped that he didn't. Oh well.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~**

FOUR POV

When we arrive at my apartment door I'm thoroughly embarrassed to hear the bed banging against the bedroom wall. I knew that Lauren was cheating on me, but we were going to go on a date tonight. I guess that we aren't anymore. I bid Tris goodbye and walk inside my apartment.

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing?"

**OOH what's going to happen nexxtttttttt? I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I barely have time to do homework during the week so this is in the back of my mind. I might get another chapter up tomorrow, but I make no promises!**

**QOTC: What are all five factions, in order of Four's tattoo?**

**OOOHHH that's a toughy.**

**Anyways, BYE MY LOVELIES! I looooveeeeeee you,**

**I Kinda Love Books**

**(happy yom kippur to all my jewish readers!)**


	6. Four's Crazy Love Life

FREE FALLING

_Recap:_ "_Lauren? What the hell are you doing?" _

FOUR POV

I've always known that she cheated on me constantly. I just thought that tonight we could pretend to be a normal couple for once. Of course she has to go and ruin it. By screwing another guy, knowing that I would be home soon.

"He forced me! I love you and only you and this guy here r-r-raped me! Knowing that I had a boyfriend." There's a good reason that Lauren's a dancer, not an actor.

"Forced you? He forced you? I wouldn't be surprised if you forced him! You are a good for nothing whore! I've known that you cheat on me since a year ago, yet I pitied you. I thought that you wouldn't have anywhere to go if I kicked you out." I'm yelling more things after that, but I can't remember any of it. In that moment I see Peter out of all people step out from behind her.

Peter and I have been friends since pre-school. He was the one who had set me up with Lauren in the first place. The person who had brought Lauren and I together, was going to tear us apart.

Before I can register anything, I walk out. I hear her and Peter yelling after me, but I can't hear anything that they're saying. I know, somewhere in the back of my mind, that it's late at night. I still knock on the apartment door. I'm desperate for a friend. For someone to talk to.

TRIS POV

I'm awoken from a restless sleep by a knock on the door. Well, now I have a valid reason to wake up. I walk towards the door and open it. The person who stands on the other side of the door is the cause of my restlessness. The one and only, Four.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask sleepily.

"Not really. Can I come in and talk to you? I mean if you can't then that's okay, but umm… I've had a rough night and could use someone to talk to." He's rambling. He only does that when he's nervous.

"Yeah, sure." I say, while walking him to the living room. "So, what's up?"

"It's a long story." he says.

"I've got time." So, he tells me everything that had happened since I dropped him off at his apartment. By the end, he's crying and I'm shocked.

"Why didn't you get out of that apartment earlier? I mean, if you had known that she's been cheating on you, then you should have broken it off sooner. That's just what I think." I'm trying to be honest with him and treat him like he's a real person, not a kicked puppy.

"I tried to, I really did, but whenever I'd confront her about it, she'd play innocent and I pitied her."

"Why, Four? Why would you pity her? She doesn't deserve to be pitied. I bet you that she's just screwing whoever you caught her with, or even a new person, right now. I think she deserves to not be with you anymore." I didn't think that I was going to get into that, but I guess when I'm with him I just start talking and it's hard to keep my thoughts inside my head.

"Thanks Tris. By the way, don't call me Four." He says walking towards the door.

"Well then what should I call you?" I ask. I'm so confused right now.

"Nothing, yet." He says. "Wanna go get drunk? I know a great bar that's open all night."

"Sure, just let me get dressed." I throw on a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my leather jacket.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~**

The bar ended up being about three blocks from the building. Now, we're sitting here, drink in hand, making fun of the people at the bar/ club thing.

"See that girl?" he slurs. "She looks like she's trying to hit on that poor guy with his girlfriend. Plus, her dress barely covers anything."

We talk about things like awkward situations we've been in and people that have drunkenly hit on us at places like this. I don't remember the last time that I've had this much fun with any guy, one on one.

**~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up with a pounding headache and I'm still in my clothes from last night. I also see no-name (Four) half-awake on the other couch. I go to the bathroom and grab us both Advil and a glass of water. He thanks me and gladly takes the pain meds.

"So, No-Name, what should I call you for the time being?" I ask.

"No-Name? Really? Anyways, call me Tobias, Tobias Eaton." He says. "That's my real name."

"Okay Tobias Eaton."

**~*~*~*~*~*%*~*~*~*~*~**

TOBIAS POV

I can't believe I told Tris my real name. I haven't told anyone my real name. It associates me with my wonderful father (note the sarcasm there).

"Okay Tobias Eaton" her beautiful voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I love how my name sounds coming from her. It sounds beautiful, rather than a weapon used against me. Damn, I've fallen hard for her. Last night proved it. I'm glad that I came here to drown my worries out with Tris. Beautiful, amazing, talented Tris.

"Crap!" I hear her shout. "I'm so sorry to kick you out, but I had set up an audition for this afternoon with my old agent! I can't be late."

"It's okay. I need to get Laurens stuff out of my apartment today anyways." I reply, even though I really just wanted to spend the whole day with Tris.

We take a while to say goodbye to each other, but I'm finally at my apartment.

I find a large duffle bag and two large suitcases to pack all of Laurens shit in. I go through the closet and throw anything that's hers into the bags. All the slutty costumes and dresses that have littered my closet for years, gone, and man does it feel good. No one messing up my space, taking up bathroom space, bed space, all in all, I get more freedom and more space. I can't wait. After all of her shit is packed up, I dig her key under a floorboard under the bed that's been loose for years. I write a note to put on top of the bags.

_Lauren,_

_This is your stuff. Your key has been disposed of already because you left it here this morning. Since I am nice, I have put a debit card with $5,000 to get you started. We're through and I hope that I never have the unfortunate event of meeting you again. Have fun with your new life (or not)._

_Goodbye, 4._

A few hours later I look outside and I see that the bags are gone. Good, I'm finally free.

**OOOOOOHHHH I finally broke them up! I hate them together so much, I can't even fathom them actually being together. I CAN'T IMAGINE TOBIAS WITH ANYONE EXCEPT TRIS. Next chapter with have UriahTris friendship stuffffffff. I'm glad that I got this extra special chapter up and because it's sooooo long! 1,141 words! HOLY CRAP! Anyways,,,,,,,, I finally revealed tobias's name. OKIE DOKIE, did you notice the constant POV changes? Sorry for those, they needed to happen hehehe. Thank you ****_UKDauntlessGirl_**** for reviewing on every single chapter that I've published!**

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH MY LOVELIES,**

**I Kinda Love Books**


	7. Could This Be Love?

_Recap: Good, I'm finally free._

TRIS POV

My audition went terribly. I just know I won't get a callback. I didn't want to anyways, the show was boring and I have my audition for Glinda is in two weeks. So, I guess I wouldn't be able to do the show anyways, if I get Glinda, that is.

I decide to go to Tobias' apartment to see if he wants to hang out, and because I'm hopelessly in love with him and want to see him at any possible point I can. "Snap out of it Tris." I say to myself. I know that our relationship is strictly friendly, besides, who would even look at me as more than a friend? I've only dated two guys in my entire life and I'm twenty three, one guy was Al. We were a good couple, but it never clicked for me, and I guess he thought that we were going to get married one day. He always talked about our future as just that _our _future. That we would live in that small town in Minnesota that we lived in at that point and have a cute little house, with me as a stay at home mom and him as a wealthy businessman that was miraculously at home all the time. I would be the perfect wife and him the hardworking husband. He had it all planned out, it was like a science to him. So, when I broke up with him, he was depressed. One day, they found his body at the bottom of a river.

Then there was Peter, I had met him in a show (South Pacific) when we were both ensemble. It felt like we actually had a connection. He would constantly tell me cute things like "You are beautiful and talented and amazing." That was his number one used line. I fell head over heels in love with him. Or so I thought. Suddenly he stopped being all romantic and cute, now he questioned where I was going any time I went out with friends or even by myself. He never believed that I was just grabbing a drink with friends. He accused me of cheating on him multiple times. I told myself that he did that because he cared about me and our relationship. Until one day, he hit me. He slapped me across the face. I got up and left our apartment at the time to get some air. When I got back he was gone. It was like he had never been there at all.

I guess, I'm just scared that if Tobias actually feels something for me, that I'll run because of previous heartbreak. I decide what the hell! I knock on his apartment door. Here goes nothing.

***/*/*/*/*/~\*\*\*\*\***

TOBIAS POV

I open my apartment door and am met with Tris' stunning stormy grey eyes. Then somehow my lips are pressed up against hers. What? I know that I didn't kiss her. So that must mean… that she kissed me! I stop thinking and just kiss her back. I've been waiting to do this for so long.

"Sorry." She says timidly, after she pulls back. Then she bolts out the door before I can say anything. What was that?

***/*/*/*/*/~\*\*\*\*\***

TRIS POV

I call Uriah and he picks up after the third ring.

**(Tris, **_Uriah_)

_What up?_

**Wanna get drunk?**

_I'll be at your apartment in five._

As expected he arrives exactly five minutes later than he should have, but I don't have the strength to care. We go to a local karaoke bar. After taking multiple shots, and drinking two beers each, we are finally drunk enough to do karaoke. We each select a song and pick a duet. I'm up first. I sing 'Where Did the Party Go?' by Fall Out Boy. Then Uriah goes up. He's definitely not a very good singer, but everyone is having fun watching him because he definitely puts on a show with the song 'Fancy' which I thought was an odd song choice. Then again, it's Uriah. We end the night with a duet version of 'Rat a Tat' by Fall Out Boy and he was Courtney Love. It was an overall fun night and it definitely took my mind off of Tobias.

"So what do you think of Four?" I slur, thankfully remembering to call him Four.

"My bro and him have been, like, best friends as long as I can remember. He's kinda scary though… I think he likes you." He responds.

"I know for a fact that he likes me and I like him." I state.

"Ooh! Do tell." He's obviously excited to hear about this.

"I kissed him. He kissed me back." Then I disappear into my apartment and pass out without changing into pajamas.

**/*/*/*/*/*~*\*\*\*\*\*\**

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Things have been kinda awkward between Tobias and I during this past week. We've neglected talking about the kiss we shared and have focused solely on work. I have only one week until my Glinda audition and it must be perfect. I've also run into people who look a lot like my parents many times and I'm starting to be convinced that they are. If they are, then what the hell are they doing in New York City?

I decide to call Tobias.

**TRIS **TOBIAS

**Can you come over?**

I'm on my way.

Then he hangs up. Only to appear at my door five minutes later.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks, slightly out of breath.

"Come inside and I'll tell you."

**OOH what's she gonna tell him? I honestly don't know heehee I kinda make up this story as it goes along. So, yeah. If you have any ideas as to stuff I should include in this story, PM me or leave a review if you're a guest. I have a question for you guys… okay? You should answer it in the reviews or PM me.**

**For a baby girl should it be named: Camila Melody, Natalie Gwyneth, or Julianna Grace?**

**Boy: Jake Eli, Andrew Evan, or Benjamin Ethan?**

**Leave a review or PM me with a gender and preferred name from those names. Don't worry these aren't FourTris baby names. I know that much.**

**to any of my friends that read this: Do you see what I did with the names? ;)**

**LOVE YOU MY LOVELIES,**

**I Kinda Love Books **


	8. Stories and Expectations

_Recap: "Come inside and I'll tell you."_

TRIS POV

"Are you okay Tris? You look like you're going to be sick." Tobias asks. I glance in the mirror near the apartment entrance and see that I do look extremely pale.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." I assure him.

"You shouldn't be nervous around me Tris; I'm not going to judge you." With that final sentence I break down. I sob for a good ten minutes before I compose myself and apologize to Tobias. He reacts by consoling me and telling me that he doesn't care.

"What did our kiss mean to you?" I blurt out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I don't know. What about you?" he responds, kind of dazed.

"I-I really don't know," I stutter. "I guess it means to me that I finally told you how I felt and then blew it by running away from you. I feel terrible about giving you mixed signals I just don't know what's going on between us. I mean, if you want a strictly professional or friendly relationship, I'm okay with that, but if you want to ,um, be more than friends? Then I'm totally okay with that too. God, I'm sorry about practically talking your ear off, I just tend to do this when I get nervous and I'm kinda-" He cuts me off my kissing me. Whoa. He just kissed me. What is happening? I pull away and breathe.

"Can I tell you something? You have to swear not to tell anyone." I say.

"Okay." He states simply.

"My dad, he was never the most involved in my life, neither was my mom, but you knew that already. There's a lot more to that story, though. I was five when it happened. We had just moved to a new neighborhood and I met this boy, Robert. This was before my parents pretended that I didn't exist. Robert was my best friend for ten years. So I guess I was about fifteen when it happened. Robert found that he had cancer in his lungs. He fell terminally ill and I would spend nights in my room crying and praying that he wouldn't die. This is when my parents started pushing me away and visiting my brother for months at a time. I would often be home alone with no one to talk to, no one to turn to. I was depressed and suicidal. Then Robert died. I practically died too. I was dead to my parents after they practically permanently moved to England near my brothers school. They stopped by every so often. They took a good chunk of their stuff with them each time, until one day. They stopped coming back and sending money. That day was my eighteenth birthday. I celebrated by going into the fund that was supposed to be for my college. I took all the money out and moved to a shoebox apartment in Manhattan. Then I met Christina. We started talking and hanging out and we soon became best friends. When I met Christina I was dating a major asshole named Peter. She helped me out after he left me. We moved in together a few months ago and things were finally looking up for me. I was living in my dream city, and at the time I was playing Elle Woods on Broadway. Then I get out of Factionless Agency and go to Dauntless and meet you. The most wonderful all around person that I have ever met and probably ever will meet. Then I figure out about Lauren. I knew her before you and I detested her. She is liar and a cheat. I thought maybe you loved her, so I started to keep my distance from you. Finally you break up with her and what do I do? I screw everything up by kissing you and leaving. So, my one question for you is, what are we?" I can't believe I just told him everything. Oh god, what is he going to think of me now?

"Do you want there to be an us?" he asks.

I nod my head and he smiles.

"Then Beatrice Prior, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course Tobias Eaton."

*******THREE MONTHS LATER*******

Tonight Marlene and Uriah have invited us to dinner at their place. They got married a week or two ago and this is our first time at their new place. They said they had exciting news, but I do too. I can't wait to tell them.

There's a knock on the door and Christina immediately gets up to answer it. Tobias and Will walk in and Tobias walks over to me with his hand extended.

"How do you do my lady?" he says in a terrible British accent.

"I'm swell thank you." I reply imitating him. I get on my tip toes and peck him lightly on the cheek.

"Let's get going!" Will says cheerfully.

We walk all the way to the elevator and press level ten. I find it funny how we all live in the same apartment building.

When we get to their apartment, Marlene greets us excitedly and tells us that we were the last ones here and to go sit on the couch.

Uriah and Marlene stand up in the center of the living room and clear their throats.

"We'd like to announce that we're expecting." Uriah says.

What?

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! Sorry that it took so long to get up. I've had a really busy week and it only gets busier because I have tech week for my schools performance of 'Alice in Wonderland' this week. But I'll try to get a chapter up next weekend. I have the winners of the baby name contest and they will be revealed next chapter. (IT'S A GIRL) Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Was it worth the wait for FOURTRIS?**

**QOTC: Who are the leaders of all five factions?**

**Whoever gets this right will get a shoutout in my next chapter and a follow from me!**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies!**

**I Kinda Love Books.**


	9. Panic! (at the Disco)

_Recap: What?_

TRIS POV

I don't think that any of us expected that. We just sit there in shock and silence covers us like a thick blanket. Mar and Uri look concerned at our silence until Will breaks it.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys." We all say similar things and they look relieved to have our approval.

"Do you guys know what you're naming him/her? Do you even know its gender? How far along are you? Can I help you buy stuff? Oh my god! I'm an aunt!" I'll let you guess who said that.

Christina obviously.

"Yes we know her gender and name, but we're keeping both a secret." Mar tells all of us. The girls pout and me, Lynn and the guys groan. I really wanted to know!

"Tris, I heard you had some pretty exciting news yourself. Mind sharing?" Shauna says.

"Well, mine's not nearly as exciting as theirs," I say, gesturing to Mar and Uri. "but… I got Glinda!"

Things like "I knew you would" and "Congrats!" are said. I blush at every single one of them, I've never been good with compliments.

"You didn't tell any of them?" Tobias asks me.

"You were the only other person besides me and the cast that knew." I respond.

"Then I must be your amazing boyfriend who also happens to be your agent." He responds jokingly.

"You must, must you? Then I must be your incredibly talented girlfriend who also happens to be your client. Mustn't I?" A confused look crosses his face when I say this. I laugh and curl into his side on the loveseat we're sitting on. I love being able to do that, be romantic and all lovey-dovey with him. I hope that I can do this for the rest of my life, and I hope that he feels the same.

***/*/*/*/*/~\*\*\*\*\***

TOBIAS POV

As it gets a bit late, everyone congratulates and thanks Marlene and Uriah and head their separate ways. I take Tris to her apartment and we hang out and watch a movie that was on TV as she's falling asleep, I can't help but wish that we will spend many more nights like this for the rest of our lives, and that she feels similarly.

***/*/*/*/*/~\*\*\*\*\***

Later the next day I wait for Tris after her first rehearsal as Glinda. I couldn't be more proud of her. She hasn't had the perfect life, at all, and now she's living out her dream. She is amazing. She's stronger than I ever was, and she managed to become even stronger since I've met her.

She comes out of rehearsal sweaty and slightly out of breath.

"Hey!" she greets me as she walks towards me.

"Hey, how was your first day as Glinda?" I ask.

"It was amazing! But, now I'm starving, so can we go to the deli near your office?" she asks. I nod my head and smile at her. She's so beautiful. We walk to the deli making easy conversations that aren't significant at all. I love being able to talk so easily with her. We find that we got to the deli faster than we expected. I hold open the door for her and she laughs and thanks me.

"So, Tris, I know so much about you and I've never bothered to ask you about your favorite music. So, what is it?" I ask, wanting to know as much about her as possible.

"I'm glad you asked, I am in love with Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy right now and I love alternative rock music in general. As of now I think I have a tie between two songs as for my favorite: A Little Less Sixteen Candles by Fall Out Boy or Camisado by Panic! at the Disco. So what about you?" she asks.

"I also like alternative rock, but I'm more an Arctic Monkeys or Third Eye Blind kind of guy. My favorite songs right now have to be Arabella or Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys. I heard that Panic! is playing Madison Square Garden in a couple weeks." I tell her.

"I know! It's probably sold out by now though." She states sadly.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm friends with their manager. I happen to have two front row tickets and the only two backstage passes for this show. Would you like to accompany me?" I ask her, smirking at her surprised expression.

"Of course!" she squeals. We get weird looks from some of the other customers. I can't wait for this concert.

***/*/*/*/*/~\*\*\*\*\***

*time skip to the day of the concert*

TRIS POV

I can't believe I'm actually in the first row at a freaking Panic! at the Disco concert! They've played great so far and they're nearing the end of their set for the night. The last song they play is a cover of Bohemian Rhapsody. And. I. Die. This is my favorite Queen song of all time. They are amazing at the song, as with every other song in their long set. As, they end the concert, Tobias leads me to a secret entrance to the backstage door. I'm nearly trembling in excitement. When I hear the last chord of Bohemian Rhapsody, I'm nearly dying. I'm going to meet my favorite band in just minutes and it's all because of my amazing boyfriend.

"Thank you New York City!" I hear Brendon Urie say onstage. Before I know it, they've come offstage to where we're standing. I feel like I'm just going to melt into a pool of feels.

"Hey, Four!" I hear their manager say. "This must be your girlfriend, Trix?"

"It's Tris." I correct him.

"Hey, Tris." I hear Brendon say behind me.

"H-h-h-hi." I stutter. I'm talking to Brendon Urie, this must be one of the best moments of my life.

"No need to be nervous around me, I'm just a normal guy." He assures me.

With that I start conversing with him as if we were old friends and we end up exchanging numbers. I now have Brendon Urie's cell phone number. Oh my god.

TRIS POV (approx. 3 months later)

I was walking with Tobias to our favorite deli for a quick dinner after a long, amazing rehearsal as Glinda. Then I see their faces. What are my parents doing in New York? And why are they coming this way?

**I included a bit of fangirling Tris in there. Hehe, that's fun to write. Sorry for the short AN today, I have to go soon. But thank you TORIHANSON for answering the QOTC and following/ favoriting!**

**QOTC: What's your favorite book/series as of now?**

**AOTC: The Selection Trilogy.**

**Anyone who answers will get a shoutout at the beginning of my next chapter.**

**That's all for now my lovelies!**

**I Kinda Love Books**


	10. Parents and Children

**SHOUTOUT TO: **_**Trisaba Daph Ride 464**_**, **_**Brooke book, and Fourtris Lover (guest) **_**for their wonderful reviews and for answering the last QOTC! I love them all. On with the chapter.**

_Recap: And why are they coming this way?_

TOBIAS POV **(you weren't expecting that were you ;))**

From somewhere behind me I hear "Beatrice? Is that you honey?" and I feel Tris tense up beside me. She and I both turn around and see two people who are probably in their mid-fifties. The woman vaguely looks like Tris and the man is a carbon copy of Caleb Prior. Wait, Tris' last name is Prior, and this man just called her 'Beatrice' and 'honey'. Does that mean that her and Caleb are related? I knew she acted weird when I mentioned him!

"Natalie, Andrew. I'm not Beatrice anymore, she died with Robert. It's Tris now." She says this more venomous than I've ever heard her speak.

"You can't avoid us forever _Tris_," he spits out her new name. "We're your _parents_. And it's father and mother to you! Do you hear me?"

"I refuse to call the two people who abandoned me after the most tragic event of my life that just happened to give birth to me, parents. I am an adult now with my own life, friends, and boyfriend. I don't need my so-called parents who weren't in my life for thirteen fucking years to magically appear in my new home city and tell me what to do and what to address them as. And you can bet your ass that you will not hear from me after this interaction. Do you understand me?" she screamed at them hatefully.

"Now, now Beatrice, don't you think that you're being a bit irrational? We are your parents after all. You should be thankful that we are alive and well, that's more than some children have." Her mom remarks with false sweetness.

"I am not a child and I refuse to be treated like one." She yells. "And to both of you, you're dead to me."

"You don't have to be so harsh Beatrice!" her father- Andrew- yells at her.

She walks over to him and menacingly whispers "If I ever see you approach me again, I swear to god I will snap your neck faster that you can say 'Stop' do you hear me?" at her parents nod she continued "Good, now get lost!"

Her parents quickly walk away and we couldn't be more relieved. I start clapping and she starts sarcastically bowing and thanking the 'audience'. I love that even after a time like that; we can still be joking and easy. I reach down and pick her up, spinning her around and kissing her. All the while, she giggles like a mad person.

"You're mad Tris!" I yell.

"That I am, but I'll let you in on a secret: all the best people are." She says, quoting 'Alice in Wonderland'.

We laugh and start back on our way to the deli we have deemed our favorite, as if nothing had happened.

TRIS POV (Marlene's Delivery Date)

Our whole group of friends is gathered in the waiting room of the maternity wing of NYC Hospital. All of us except Marlene and Uriah. They've been in the delivery room for about four hours and, from what I've heard, the baby has almost been completely pushed out. **(Sorry if anything here is incorrect, I have no idea what happens during birth)** We're all dozing off when a nurse comes out and announces that the baby has been delivered and that Marlene and Uriah would like to see Four and I first. We smile at the nurse and follow her to the room where Mar and Uri are. An exhausted-looking Mar is holding a small pink bundle.

"Hi, how're you doing?" I ask quietly.

"Tired, but I just gave birth to the most amazing daughter that has ever lived." She replies. "Meet Julianna Grace Pedrad."

That's a perfect name for the little bundle of joy that is sleeping in Marlene's arms. We talk for a bit longer until she has to call in the rest of our friends.

"She was so adorable!" I squeal. What? I never squeal.

"Yeah she was really cute." Tobias says.

"Why don't we head back to the apartment building, it's late and tech week starts the day after tomorrow, so I want to be well rested and prepared for the best kind of torture." I tell him. He agrees and we catch a cab and head back to the building. I can't help but notice his eyes. They're a deep blue hue like the bottom of the ocean. I swear, I could stare at them for hours. He notices my staring and pecks me on the lips while I blush because he caught me.

"After my last relationship I'd never thought that I would ever find love and happiness with a significant other. Then I met you, you were sweet, kind, and caring even when we first met. I love you Tobias James Eaton. You are the only one for me." I confess.

"And I love you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. You are my soul mate, and my eternal love." He whispers back to me, since we're still in the cab.

We are dropped off at our apartment building and we pay and tip the driver and bid him a good night. Tobias walks me to my apartment and kisses me goodnight before heading down the hall to his own apartment. When I go inside, I turn on the first movie that is recommended for me on Netflix. It happens to be the movie adaptation of 'Wicked' and after watching it, I'm psyched that I'm lucky enough to be in this show and have all the other wonderful things in my life. I'm so grateful for all my friends and for my successful career. I'm thankful that I'm healthy and in good spirits. I'm not thankful for the phone interrupting my thoughts. The number is unknown so I press decline. They leave a voicemail, and I'm surprised to hear it.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was at a District Theatre Competition all day on Saturday and had a S***TON of homework to do on Sunday. And to all you who read this chapter (::) (::) here are some virtual cookies!**

**QOTC: Who is only in '**_**INSURGENT' **_**for about 2 chappies, but is the most awesome character in the whole series?**

**Thank you my lovelies!**

**I Kinda Love Books**


	11. Life's A Beautiful Thing

**Shoutout to**_** i am dauntless123789 **_**for answering the QOTC for last chapter! Check out his/her (sorry! I don't know your gender) stories (I personally recommend their one-shot 'The Train'.)**

_Recap: They leave a voicemail, and I'm surprised to hear it._

TRIS POV

'_Hello Beatrice. Mom and Dad told me that I should call you so I did. How are you doing? Call me back at 555-555-5555.' _First of all, how did my parents get my number? And why did they ask Caleb to call me? This is too confusing. I decide to sleep on it and decide what I should do tomorrow. And I drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to the sun streaming the windows, of which I forgot to close the shades. I decide to get ready for the day by getting some cereal from the kitchen of my apartment.

As I'm mindlessly pouring my cinnamon cereal into a bowl, Christina barges in and yells at me "How did you not tell me about Caleb when you figured out it was him? Were you even planning to tell me? Huh, Beatrice!"

I take a deep breath and say "Go back to sleep Chris, you obviously need it, and I have to get to rehearsal in an hour."

She yawns and nods, heading back to her room. I take another deep breath and exhale slowly; she hasn't ever called me Beatrice. Even if she's drunk off her ass, she knows that using my real name was like throwing countless daggers straight at my heart. I don't cry, or even hold back tears; I've never been one to cry in these situations. I pick myself up and go take a shower. As I'm showering and going through the rest of my morning routines, I think about what I should do about the whole Caleb situation. By the time that I'm in the cab on my way to rehearsal, I've made up my mind. I've had enough of my so called family and the drama that comes with them. I'm sick and tired of worrying that they'll just walk around the corner and "accidentally" bump into me. I am so done with worrying about them. That chapter in my life is over.

I pay and tip the cab driver, who saw that I was deep in thought and didn't try to converse with me, and walk into what will become my home for a long time.

***TIME SKIP TO OPENING NIGHT***

I'm the most nervous that I've ever been in my entire life. There are so many things that could go wrong. Especially since this is live theatre! I've had sweaty palms and a furrowed brow all day. When the stage manager tells us that there are ten minutes until show time, I try to calm down as much as I can.

THIRD PERSON

Have you ever been onstage and you can feel the lights coming up on you and you know that this will be one of the greatest performances you'll ever give? That's exactly what Tris was feeling that night. She was the most bubbly, energetic, happy Glinda that the audience had ever seen and they were all infatuated with her by the time she finished 'Popular'

Tobias didn't ever think that he could be more proud of her than he was now. The show had gone perfectly and she wasn't just playing her character, she _became_ her character. To him, it was the most magical night of his life.

When curtain calls had ended and the cast had said their 'See you tomorrow's" Tris walked out, with no makeup and in a grey, off the shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top underneath and black yoga pants with sandals on. Tobias thought that she looked more beautiful than ever before. Not because she was dressed beautifully or had a ton of makeup on, it was because she simply radiated confidence and happiness. It was that moment that he knew, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman whom he was lucky enough to call his.

Tris was so happy to see that all of her friends were waiting in the lobby after the performance. Marlene was even holding a now six month old Julianna Grace. _**(I switched Julianna's age a bit ;))**_ All of them were waiting with a rainbow of bouquets of flowers for her. And when Marlene suggested that they all go out for dinner and drinks, Tris was glad that she had decided not to go to the opening night cast party that the rest of the cast was attending. She went up to Tobias and hugged him. He told her how amazing she was and she told him how glad she was that he was there with her. That night, she had no worries; it was just her, her friends, and the love of her life.

************%************

A few months later, 'Wicked' was still going strong. Ticket sales never decreased by more than thirty, and all Tris heard from word of mouth was how much people liked it.

Tobias had planned a date night for the two of them on a rare day off for Tris. They weren't going anywhere, they were just having a fancy dinner, that they would dress up for, in their now shared apartment. She profusely thanked him throughout their dinner and when he got down on one knee Tobias said:

"Beatrice Prior, I remember the first thing I thought when I saw you was how much I wanted to know you and be close to you, look where we are now. I'm not the best at long speeches, so I'll cut this one short. I love you so much, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

She didn't hesitate saying yes and kissing him deeply, with all the love and passion she felt for him.

************%************

On their wedding day, Tris and Tobias were the farthest thing from nervous. They each knew that they had chosen the best person to spend the rest of their lives with. So, when they exchanged 'I do's' there was no twinge of doubt at all.

************%************

A couple years later, they had moved to the suburbs of New York. They had three children that they loved with everything they were. Camila Melody, Gwyn Amanda, and Jake Benjamin were the best children that anyone could have asked for. They had finally found complete peace within themselves. They still reminisce about when they were young and as they like to say about love, 'Free Falling'.

**The End**

**I want to thank every single one of you that's reading this. It means so much to me and I love you all. I'm sorry for ending this story so soon, I wanted to keep it going, but I had nowhere for it to go. So I will be posting a new Divergent story in the near future, so keep an eye out for my pen name! **

**Thank you for reading the final AN of this story, my lovelies.**

**I Kinda Love Books.**


End file.
